Rare Reedling
Description Rare Reedlings are awkward, even when compared with its normal counterpart. Although the two have very similar shapes and sizes, the Rare Reedling has: * Slightly greenish skin; * Small, pale purplish spots, similar to the usual leg-spots, on its face; * Freckles * Vibrant purple fur with "hot pink" spots; * Enlarged "hot pink" toenails (one was once peeking out in some of the Rares news); * "Hot pink" irises; * A pair of small horns on its head; * Large yellowed buck teeth (front teeth protruding over the others) in place of the normal, small fangs; * Chocolate-coloured breathing spines (reed pipes) on its back, with magenta mouthpieces; * An additional pair of similarly coloured breathing spines (reed pipes) in place of the usual ears. * And, upon closer inspection, its fur is notably less spiky, and more smooth on its back. Song Rare Reedlings produce a sound similar to both flutes and pipe organs, just like the normal Reedling does. Breeding The Rare Reedling can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Plant and Earth. Possible combinations: * + Noggin and Dandidoo * + Potbelly and Cybop * + Tweedle and Shrubb Because Noggin takes much less time to hatch than both Potbelly and Tweedle, and all of the two-element monsters require the same amount of time, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Reedling may fail, and give a Rare Reedling as a result instead of the regular Reedling. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Reedling as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Reedling with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a Reedling except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Reedling instead of a regular Reedling doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) The Rare version of any breeding monster can be used instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Reedling.png|Reedling|link=Reedling Fossil-osaurus.png|Fossil-osaurus|link=Fossil-osaurus Guitree.png|Guitree|link=Guitree Zuffle Tree.png|Zuffle Tree|link=Zuffle Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). * Reedling * Fossil-osaurus * Guitree * Zuffle Tree Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Reedling" may reference the reed, a common name of many plants native to waterlogged areas. Some reeds are said to produce sound after being struck with wind. Also, the reed is part of the mouthpiece of a woodwind instrument; the breath across the reed causes it to vibrate, and the vibrations are amplified and modulated by the body of the instrument. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween Joining the Reedling, the Rare Reedling dresses up first of 2016 with (insert thing). The Rare Reedling's recorder tips also turn ivory, the same color as the regular Reedling's recorder tips. Notes *The Rare Reedling is the first Rare to be shown on the start-up screen; its breathing spines are visible on the bottom of the 2015 Easter start-up screen. *The Rare Reedling appears to show that it uses the fruit from Zuffle Trees to paint their toenails. Link. Category:Rare Monsters